The present invention is generally related to graphical displays in a graphical user interface and, more particularly, is related to systems and methods for linking a graphical display and an n-dimensional data structure in a graphical user interface.
Currently, a variety of systems and/or processes are used for inspecting manufacturing defects in printed circuit boards. Printed circuit boards typically include one or more electrical components (e.g., computer chips, capacitors, etc.) soldered to an integrated circuit (IC). For many years, the de facto process for production of printed circuit board assemblies included manual visual inspection (MVI) after soldering, followed by an electrical test, such as in-circuit testing (ICT), at the end of the assembly process to isolate any defects that occurred during manufacturing. Typically, a final functional test was run to verify that the printed circuit board operated properly before it was integrated into a final product.
As the need for more complex printed circuit boards having more components increased, automated inspection systems became popular. Such inspection systems typically comprise a printed circuit board modeling system, an imaging system, and a control system. Typically, the modeling system is used to generate a computer model of a printed circuit board that is to be mass-produced. The imaging system comprises hardware and/or software for capturing an image of the manufactured printed circuit board. Currently, image systems employ a variety of imaging techniques (e.g. x-ray, optical, ultrasonic, thermal image, etc.). The control system typically receives a file containing a computer model of the particular printed circuit board from the modeling system. Based on the computer model, the control system may generate an inspection program to be implemented by the imaging system. The inspection program may be used to image a manufactured printed circuit board, which is based on the computer model generated by the modeling system. After the imaging system generates the images of the manufactured printed circuit board, the images may be compared to the computer model to inspect for a variety of manufacturing defects (e.g., open solder joints, shorts, missing components, misaligned components, insufficient solder joints, excess solder joints, reversed capacitors, solder balls, solder voids, etc).
Control systems implemented in current PCB inspection systems typically employ a graphical user interface to assist in generating the inspection program to be implemented by the imaging system and for interfacing with the PCB modeling system. The graphical user interface typically includes a portion for providing a graphical display comprising one or more image objects which may comprise, for example, the model of the printed circuit board. The graphical user interface, and a computer program associated with the control system that supports the graphical user interface, may also be configured to enable a user to select various image objects in the graphical display. For instance, in the graphical display of a model of a printed circuit board, the one or more image objects may comprise a particular component on the PCB, a pin on a particular component, etc.
For a number of reasons, it may be advantageous to organize information associated with the selected image objects in the graphical display in a manageable and user-friendly manner within the graphical user interface. Nonetheless, existing systems do not provide a means to do this. Thus, there is a need in the industry for systems and methods for linking a graphical display and an n-dimensional data structure in a graphical user interface.
The present invention provides systems and methods for linking a graphical display and an n-dimensional data structure in a graphical user interface.
One embodiment of the present invention is a method for linking a graphical display and an n-dimensional data structure in a graphical user interface supported by a computer application. Briefly described, one such method comprises the steps of: providing a graphical user interface, the graphical user interface comprising a first portion for providing a graphical display comprising one or more image objects and a second portion for providing an n-dimensional data structure associated with the graphical display; receiving a user selection of one of the image objects in the first portion of the graphical user interface; and populating the n-dimensional data structure based on the selection of the image object.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a computer program embodied in a computer-readable medium for linking a graphical display and an n-dimensional data structure in a graphical user interface supported by a computer application. Briefly described, one such computer program comprises logic configured to: provide a graphical user interface, the graphical user interface comprising a first portion for providing a graphical display comprising one or more image objects and a second portion for providing an n-dimensional data structure associated with the graphical display; receive a user selection of one of the image objects in the first portion of the graphical user interface; and populate the n-dimensional data structure based on the selection of the image object.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a system for linking a graphical display and an n-dimensional data structure in a graphical user interface supported by a computer application. Briefly described, one such system comprises logic, a processing device configured to implement the logic, and a display device configured to support the graphical user interface. The logic is configured to: provide a graphical user interface, the graphical user interface comprising a first portion for providing a graphical display comprising one or more image objects and a second portion for providing an n-dimensional data structure associated with the graphical display; receive a user selection of one of the image objects in the first portion of the graphical user interface; and populate the n-dimensional data structure based on the selection of the image object.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.